


Soldier76 and Omnics Don't Mix

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bastion has PTSD, Concerned Ganymede, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jack is a jerk, M/M, Protective Zenyatta, Slow Burn-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: Soldier76 doesn't like Omnics, but he hates Bastion most of all. What happens when he is forced to become friends with the mech he most hates?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly only started shipping this because I was being very in character as a Bastion and my friend came up to me as Soldier and knelt down on one knee. We said hi too each other for about two minutes. I want to call this ship Bulletstorm76 :3
> 
> Also! I picture Bastion as male because I'm in the Transformers fandom, and for me it's only natural for robots to be considered guys.

**Soldier 76 hated Omnics, and everyone knew he did. Nobody mentioned it and nobody questioned it, nobody except Bastion.**

**Jack hated their newest member of Overwatch like he never hated anyone. He even tolerated Zenyatta, who always tried to corrupt the soldier with his religious nonsense. However, there was something about that Bastion though that sent Jack's hand itching for his gun. Was it that annoying beeping he had for a voice? Was it that pet bird he carried around that would always flutter around his head every time he walked passed? Or was it that he was the very thing Jack had fought against years earlier? That he was the same machine he had fought against to protect humanity and robots alike only for it to be in his own home bounding around like nothing had happened? Like he hadn't killed anyone?**

**After finding Bastion in the woods, Winston had fixed him up and concluded that he had never fought at all. The mech had apparently malfunctioned before going into battle, resulting in his thirty year long nap.**

**Jack didn't believe that. Jack couldn't believe that a Bastion malfunctioned enough for him to stop working for thirty whole years. He didn't believe in Bastion's innocence. It was all just an act the robot had put on to gain their trust, well he wasn't going to fall for it.**

**The day Bastion had come into Overwatch he had romped around trying to make friends with everyone. He had succeeded in befriending Zenyatta, Lucio, and Tracer then, and the next day he had managed to get Reinhardt to unfold without a problem. Finally he had managed to get everyone in his cold, metallic grasp. Even Zarya was on the verge of being caught, but on him. He would never fall for the mech's deception like the others did, not now, not ever.**

**However, Bastion never gave up. No matter how many times Jack had told him to 'fuck off' or that he hated the mech, Bastion would always come back with some trinket in his grasp in hopes of another chance which Jack never gave.**

**Today was the six month anniversary of Bastion's joining of Overwatch, and everyone had pitched in to do something special for the mech. It was supposed to be a party of sorts set up in the mess hall, with some food and games.**

**Jack watched from the doorway as everyone worked, an annoyed expression on his face. Reinhardt was responsible for moving the tables into place. Tracer was responsible for the decor. Lucio was in charge of music. Zenyatta was in charge of food, though Jack didn't know why because the monk couldn't even eat the damn stuff. Surprisingly, Hanzo and Genji were to come up with games. Everyone else was to keep Bastion busy.**

**The whole thing was a stupid idea. Robots didn't eat. They were machines, especially Bastion units. They were built to destroy.**

**Jack had once believed that Omnics were people just as they were, but then came the creation of Bastion units. Those robots changed his perspective on most other Omnics for the rest of his life. He distrusted most humanoids, but he simply hated most others. This Bastion was no different than the others.**

**" Cam' on an' 'alp, Jack. Bastion'll be 'ere in about an hour." Tracer stopped her work and turned to him grinning as usual.**

**" No, I don't think I will," he replied.**

**" Oh come on, Jack. Bastion would really like it if you did," said Lucio from over by the 'DJ's nest' as he called it.**

**Jack rolled his eyes. " That's exactly why I don't want to help."**

**Reinhardt's booming voice was next to protest. " When will you just accept Bastion? He's been trying to befriend you for ages!!"**

**" I don't want his friendship," Jack grunted. He then turned and left with a huff. Nobody would convince him that Bastion was a good person. Nobody.**

**Jack walked the halls, searching for something to do. He should really be watching the news or checking the comms in case of an emergency, but he really didn't feel like it. There had been no terrorist activity lately, nor was any known Omnic supporter travelling. They were not needed now.**

**He decided to settle for some practice shots in the training arena. It was a good place to clear his mind and get rid of any unwanted emotions. He went by his room and grabbed his gun before walking off to the arena.**

**As he walked passed the mess hall again he could hear laughter and cheering. However, the noise that he heard above all of them was Bastion's chirps and whirs of happiness. Jack's stomach boiled. That bastard shouldn't be happy after what he'd done.**

**He walked as fast as he could away from the noise and continued on until he reached the practice arena.**

**It was one of the biggest rooms in the base. One half of it was inside and the other was outside. The inside was metal with a roof of some of the strongest glass money could buy. The inside was more for shooting practice, while the outside was more of a dueling area.**

**He walked over to one of the ranges and readied his gun before firing. Most of them hit the bullseye. He reloaded, and aimed for another round. This time all the bullets hit the bullseye. He gave a satisfied grunt before moving on to one of the moving targets. Surprisingly he got the bullseye with all of his bullets. He smirked to himself. This was definitely the place to go when you have to deal with Bastion and twenty Bastion supporters.**

**He continued target practicing until he heard a noise, in which he turned towards the door, gun still raised.**

**" Whoa, Soldier. It's only me." Jack lowers his gun.**

**" What are you doing here, Ana?" He asked, resting his gun on his shoulder.**

**Ana walked toward him from her place in the doorway, a gentle smile on her face. " I just came to check up on you."**

**Jack rolled his eyes. " Did you come on your own or did that son of a scrap pile send you to come get me?"**

**Anna's smile turned into a frown. " Bastion isn't the son of a scrap pile, Jack. He's a kind mech."**

**Jack scoffed. " So he did send you."**

**Ana furrowed her brows. " No, he's not. And no, I came by myself. I wanted to come check on you," her frown turned back into a smile," and see if you were sobbing of loneliness."**

**Jack did a fake laugh. " Oh that's really funny, Ana. See if I was lonely, like I would want to come join you and that Omnic war machine."**

**Ana sighed. " Jack, come on. You would have fun, especially now that the games have started."**

**Jack rolled his eyes and held his gun to his chest, getting ready to go back to practice. " Ana. The only fun I would have is watching Bastion destroy everything in there." He turned and held his gun to aim towards a target. " Then everyone would realize I was right." He shot and missed. He cursed under his breath and turned back to the sniper. " Go back to your party."**

**Ana gave an expression of concern before walking out. " I hope you change your mind, Jack."**

**Jack ignored the woman and shot the next target. He missed.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of human and Omnic laughter filled the room as Mccree shot the donkey's butt after giving up on trying to put the pin on it. Bastion laughed along with them, however his chortle was slightly half hearted. 

He had been so happy when they had first walked into the mess hall to discover that the team had thrown him a party of sorts. However, his optic had instantly flicked around the room for signs of that familiar red number 76, only to find that it wasn't there. He should have expected that the old soldier wouldn't come. Jack hated him. However, Bastion had shaken his sadness away and went on with the party.

However, now that they were about two hours in, Bastion's hope and happiness were diminishing. He knew Jack wouldn't come to his party, but he couldn't help but be sad over his absence. Even though the human hated his non-existent guts, Bastion just felt a pull towards the human. He wanted to be Jack's friend, and he wouldn't give up until he succeeded. 

He noticed that Ana had slipped back into the room, probably after talking with Jack. She had a concerned look on her face that instantly turned to a warms smile when she noticed him looking at her. She walked over to him and pat him on the shoulder. 

" Are you having fun, Bastion?" She asked. 

Bastion nodded a reply and chirped his answer. Ana chuckled lightly and walked over to Reinhardt and Winston. She seemed more drawn to the elder Overwatch members rather than the newer ones. Maybe it was because the younger ones were more lively and loud. 

He mentally shrugged and turned to Mei, who was smiling warmly at him. " It's you're turn, Bastion." She pointed to the large donkey poster with the oversized behind. 

He nodded and she put the blindfold on him. Several people spun him around thrice before letting him go. He walked forward placed the pin on the poster.

Everyone cheered.

He slipped the blindfold off with his now free hand. He had pinned it on the donkey's back. Good enough.

Suddenly there was a sound that caused him only a moment's hesitation where his core flared in fear, before he abruptly turned and shot at it with his gun. Soon after he realized what he had done and what the noise had been. It had been an opening wine bottle that Junkrat had brought in. 

Everyone was staring at him silently, mouths agape. Then Mercy came forward and hesitantly placed a hand on his gun.

" It was only a cork popping out of a wine bottle, Bastion. Everything is ok. Nobody wants to hurt you." She pointed at the now smashed wine bottle that was on the floor.

Junkrat looked almost mortified. " I'm so sorry, mate!" He blurted out.

Bastion stayed still, not a sound came from him. He had almost hurt his friend. He had thought it was a gunshot and he had almost shot his friend.

He backed away towards the door. 

" Bastion it's ok, Buddy!!" Lucio reached out a hand for him but the mech flinched away.

He continued edging towards the door, his unblinking optic still staring at the shattered bottle. When he reached the door, he ran. He turned tail and ran from what he had done. If he had a heart, it would be thumping so hard it wouldn't sound like it was thumping at all. 

He continued to run, the voices behind him were quieter the farther he ran. Where should he run? He would know when he found the place.

And finally he found a dark room at the back of the base. He slowed down and walked in. The room was small and empty, save for a box in the corner. 

He walked over to one of the far corners and sat down, a loud 'thank' sounding as he did so. Now he was to think of what just happened and why it happened so fast.

Bastion had some sort of PTSD. He reacted violently when emotionally unprepared for battle. That's what must have happened. He heard the bottle popping open, and reacted. But he had almost hurt his friends in his outburst. He had almost shot Junkrat.

He shook his head and brought his knees up to his chest as much as he could, placing his elbows on them as an effort to wrap them around his legs. He then lowered his head. If he could have cried, he would be crying. 

He had stayed like this for a while, no sound or footsteps coming close. But he eventually heard a knock on the door frame. He looked up, onlining his optic. Zenyatta hovered at the doorway.

" May I come in?" He asked softly. 

Bastion hesitated before nodding. 

Zenyatta floated over to him, before dropping slowly onto the ground. They looked at each other for a moment before Bastion chirped and buzzed at him.

The monk nodded. " Bastion, it is ok. It is not your fault. Junkrat forgot about your condition. It was a mistake."

An angry whirr in reply.

" You reacted. Yes, you almost hit Jamison, but he would have been ok if Angela healed him. Bastion. This is not your fault. It is you who is the victim, not the murderer." The other Omnic rested a hand on Bastion's. 

The equivalent of a sigh escaped Bastion's vocalizer. 

" You feel guilty for a crime you did not commit."

There was another whirr and sigh noise.

" Bastion...! Do not listen to Jack. Do not listen to a person who already hates you. You are no monster, nor are you just a machine."

There was silence between the two Omnics for a while before Zenyatta actually stood up and placed one of his metallic hands on the side of Bastion's head.

" I know that human has some sort of effect on you, my friend, whether it is intentional or subconscious, I do not know. But what I do know, is that he is taking a toll on you. I can feel your pain. It grows whenever he rejects your offerings or propositions. And I cannot sit by any longer and watch you hurt. I will do whatever I can to help you." The monk rubbed circles on the cool metal before he left, his footsteps as light as air.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had heard the shots. They had rattled around the base for a long time afterwards.

He knew what they had come from. He had heard Bastion's gun enough times to know it was him. He almost stayed where he was, just because those shots were proof he was right about the mech, and he might as well celebrate with more practice shots. But then he realized that possibly someone was hurt, or worse. He knew Mercy would have commed him, but he felt lured to go there nonetheless. 

Jack ran as fast as he could to the mess hall, gun clutched in hand. Images kept flashing, a dead friend, bleeding and cold, or Bastion himself, optic flashing back to its old red. 

When he got there he instantly scanned the room. " Is anyone hurt?" He asked urgently. Everyone looked up and stared at him, as if in some sort of trance. 

" No," said Angela," thankfully nobody was hurt."

" Yeah, nobody except Bastion..." Lucio was looking down at the floor, a frown on his face.

" What happened to Bastion?" Jack asked. He was just as surprised as the others seemed to be when he asked it.

Everyone hesitated, as if thinking of a rational reason Jack would be asking a question like that, before Genji answered. " He ran off. Zenyatta went to go talk to him."

Jack nodded, and noticed the others were watching him warily. He rolled his eyes. " I'm not going to kill him...." After he said those words the tension in the room instantly left. 

Everyone was silent after that, waiting for Zenyatta to come back. Some time later, he did. The instant he floated into the room almost everyone jumped up and snapped to attention. 

" Is he alright?" 

" What did he say?"

The room exploded with questions and the monk held up a hand for silence. Everyone quieted and awaited the Omnic's answer.

" He is alright, just a bit shaken."

There were sighs of relief.

" Will he be coming back?" Asked Tracer.

Zenyatta shook his head. " I do not think so. He needs some time to recuperate."

Everyone nodded in understanding, excepted for Jack, who just crossed his arms. 

" I guess the party's over." Lucio shrugged. " Time to pack up and get it out another day."

There were nods and mumbled of sad agreement and everyone went to work. 

" Jack." Zenyatta stepped forward. " I wish to talk to you."

The soldier hesitantly nodded. He would rather stay and clean up, but he knew whatever the monk had to say was important.

The Omnic walked out of the room, beckoning Jack after him and into the hall. 

" What is it? An alert? An attack on an Omnic city?"

Zenyatta side glanced him. " No.... I need to talk you about Bastion."

Jack furrowed his brows in irritation. " I thought this would be important."

Now there was slight hostility in the glance that followed his words. " Bastion is important, but maybe not to you." Zenyatta paused for a moment and made the Omnic equivalent of a sigh. 

" Your hostility towards him... it is affecting him greatly, emotionally and mentally."

Jack was silent, though he was judging or whether or not to roll his eyes.

" He gives you offerings and services... to gain your companionship."

Jack had to scoff at this. " Never gonna happen."

The monk was silent for a moment, but the air around him was heavy with disappointment. " I shall not ask you to give up what you believe for his happiness... But I do ask you to... bend them for his well being."

" What do you want me to do?"

" I...wish for you to... be kinder to him. You do not have to accept his propositions, but please be kinder. He is hurting, Jack. And with the way you talk to him... it will only get worse."

There was a silence between the two of them for a small while before Jack sighed.

" Fine, but not for Bastion. For my friends."

Zenyatta put a hand on his shoulder and if he had ever a mouth it would be up in a smile. " Thank you, Jack."

Jack grunted a reply before walking away to his quarters. He needed to mull this over.

When he got to his room, he pushed the door open to find a small yellow bird was flapping around it. He growled and shooed it away.

" Damn bird.." 

He hooked his gun on its nails on the wall, then proceeded to take off his jacket and boots. Then he plopped on his bed and sighed. Now it was time to think about his choices.

1\. He could either completely ignore what Zenyatta said and continue to treat Bastion like he usually did and get his friend mad at him for hurting their friend.

2\. He could heed the monk's words and be kinder to Bastion, probably ending up into a forced friendship.

However, if he chose option 2, his friends would be happy. His friends would like the idea of Jack befriending the mech. So... if they were happy about it instead of being so mad they ignored Jack... would it be better? He would have to live a lie, but wouldn't it be worth it if his friends were happy?

His answer was yes, they would. Option 2 it was. He sighed. This was going to take a while to get used to.


	4. Chapter 4

As the night shifted into dawn, Bastion watched it from his quarters. It had just turned from black to blue, and now it was a purple color and on the horizon, was some pink. Bastion had always thought the sky was beautiful. He had always watched the stars when he was back in the forest he was found in.

The sky calmed him. Whenever he was stressed, anxious or afraid he retreated to looking at the sky. He didn't really know why he liked the sky so much. Maybe it was because the sky was so vast and large, it's depths reaching up to space. Or maybe it was because it represented some sort of freedom or peacefulness compared to what was going on the ground.

Whatever it was, he liked it. Especially now that he was so frustrated and angry with himself. He had almost hurt one of his friends last night. He had almost killed one of them. He had subconsciously proved Jack was right about him. He was a machine, a monster, a murderer. He was built for war, not to make friends, not to have emotions. He had thought he had been different, from the way his friends described him and the other Bastion units. But because of last night he wasn't so sure anymore.

Ganymede twittered at the mech from the window sill and cocked her head. Bastion whirred at her in reply. She nodded and hopped onto his hand. She knew he was upset.

Bastion shook her off and turned his head away, and chirped at her once.

The small, yellow bird puffed up her chest indignantly before hopping onto his shoulder, looking straight into his optic.

Bastion flicked her away with his hand and she twittered angrily as if to scold him.

There was a knock on the door and a calm voice. "Bastion? Are you out of recharge?"

Zenyatta. Bastion would have loved to talk to the other Omnic if he was in a better mood, but right now all that the monk would tell him was that he needed to ignore Jack. That was one thing Bastion couldn't do.

The first-time Bastion had seen Jack the mech knew he wanted to know the man, to know every small detail about him. He wanted to know what his favorite color was or how much he liked flowers and what type of flowers. Bastion had instantly felt a connection to the soldier.

But in the end Jack had hated him as much as the rest of society hated him, maybe even more so. So many times, Bastion had tried to give him an offering, anything that would prove he was worthy to get to know. But every time he did so, Jack would yell at him or tell him to 'fuck off'. The mech had never given up. But after yesterday, he knew all the insults might have been the truth.

"- Please Bastion. I only wish to talk." The Omnic had no idea what his friend had said, but with a defeated simulation of a sigh, he beeped in answer.

The door slowly opened and the Omnic Monk poked his head in. He stood there for a moment before coming in and closing the door behind him.

“How are you, Bastion?” Zenyatta walked over to the other Omnic, hands behind his back.

Bastion turned his head away and made a forlorn dweet.

The monk sighed. “Bastion. I know it hurts… I understand your longing, your despair. You are usually so optimistic, please do not let last night weigh you down like this.” He reached up to bring Bastion’s head around to look at him. “Please… Give yourself another chance.”

Bastion whirred in defeated agreement.

Zenyatta looked at him in a way that they both knew was supposed to be a smile, before the monk lowered his hand to the bird on the window sill. “Hello, Ganymede. Are you trying to convince him to not give in to the darkness as well?”

Ganymede chirped in reply, puffing out her feathers as if to demonstrate indignancy. Of course, she was trying to help!

Zenyatta chuckled an Omnic chuckle, then turned back to Bastion, a thoughtful shimmer in his head lights. “Walk with me.”

Bastion nodded, following his friend out the door and along the corridor. It seemed as if everyone was still sleeping.

“How are Ganymede’s eggs?” Bastion looked over at Zenyatta to see the mech staring at him, head cocked in curiosity.

Bastion shrugged, half nodding.

“They will be hatching soon, won’t they?” Zenyatta seemed to be starting their time with an innocent conversation before getting to the internal problem, Bastion reasoned.

The taller Omnic nodded, chirping thrice.

“Three of them? Well it seems as if you and your friend must work together to care for them.” The monk’s hands were behind his back, his orbs slowly rotating around his neck.

Bastion nodded in reply, grass on his head waving back and forth, before asking something.

“Huh? Genji and Hanzo? They are getting along better these past few months. Talking with each other has helped them. Genji is improving with his new adjustments Angela gave him, and Hanzo has stopped teasing him for his cyborgism.” Zenyatta was playing along with Bastion.

The mech buzzed in response, causing a chuckle to escape the smaller Omnic.

“Ah yes, Jesse has helped the process as well. According to the brothers, he is quite invasive in personal matters.”

The two Omnics reached the end of the hall, stopping. Zenyatta beckoned Bastion with a wave to follow him outdoors into the gardens.

The gardens were calm and quiet. Bastion has always liked how peaceful it was here. There were some smaller trees, patches of many types of flowers, and walkways winding through different areas, all coming to one spot in the center in which a taller tree stood. The tree was surrounded by a large patch of grass.

“Meditate with me?” Zenyatta looked as if he was smiling a small smile as he said it.

Bastion nodded, following the monk onto the batch of grass, sitting next to him and offlining his optic.

 The birds chirped, one of them probably Ganymede. The wind rustled the leaves and flowers in the garden, and the rising sun made his plating warm. He could hear the twinkling tune Zenyatta’s orbs made when he meditated, imagining them lighting up.

After what seemed like no time at all, Bastion could hear footsteps walking towards them. They sounded sort of metallic. Genji?

“Good morning, Master.” The cyborg stopped in front of them.

“Good morning, Genji. You are welcome to join us.”

“No, Master. I am afraid I can’t. I came to tell you that you are needed elsewhere.”

Bastion finally onlined his optic, looking up at Genji. He beeped curiously.

“Reinhardt has had another one of his nightmares. Angela is comforting him now.”

Bastion whirred in concern. Reinhardt was one of his best friends. When he first came here he was the one to teach the mech how to deal with everything being so small compared to him.

“Yes. Reinhardt’s nightmares are concerning. Lately his… dragons have become violent.” Zenyatta moved to stand, grabbing his student’s hand. “Thank you, Genji.” The monk turned and walked out of the garden and back into the base.

Bastion looked up at Genji, beeping short and fast.

“Don’t worry. Reinhardt will be fine, Bastion.” Genji sat down next to him. “He will pull through like he always does.”

The two remained silent for a while after that, watching and listening to the small patch of nature around them.

“Are you alright? After the events of last night?” Genji turned to look at him.

Bastion simulated a sigh, turning his head away.

“Not very well then…Does…. Does this have anything to do with Jack?”

The Omnic made a grunt-like noise, grossing his arms as best as he could.

“I’m sorry he has to act that way towards you, my friend. I wish he didn’t.” The ninja placed a hand on the mech’s shoulder.

Bastion shrugged the hand away, standing up in the process. He was honestly tired of everyone pitying him. It seemed as if that was all that they would do, rather than help him. He walked towards the building, grass on his frame moving in the breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! I hope it's ok! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Smol Akward Pairing Interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, take this short, awkward chapter while I make a better, longer one.

Jack had woken up to the sound of shouting. He had instantly reached for his gun, which hung over his bed, and ran out of his room towards the noise.

“What’s going on!? What happened!?” He shouted to the small group of people who surrounded a trembling giant of a man.

“Jack! Put the gun down!” Angela grabbed his gun and placed it against the wall. “Reinhardt has just had a nightmare!” She frowned worriedly, glancing back behind her.

Jack nodded. “Sorry…” He walked over to the small group of people. It included Lucio, Ana, and Genji. They were watching the giant silently while he trembled, whimpering. Ana sat next to Reinhardt, hand on his arm, talking to him quietly.

Reinhardt didn’t have PTSD like Bastion did, but he did sometimes have nightmares about the war. He had had them before Overwatch had disbanded, but they had started again around two months ago.

“Is he ok?” Jack whispered.

Angela nodded. “He will be alright...” She glanced at the knight. “I was just about to call upon Zenyatta to come help. Could you…?”

Jack frowned. There was only one reason why the monk wasn’t here now: he was meditating. And by the absence of Bastion, they were meditating together.

Angela furrowed her brows before turning to Genji. “Genji? Could you please get Zenyatta?”

Genji nodded. “Of course, Angela.” He gave her a little solute before walking out of the room.

Angela turned back to Jack, her arms crossed. “Now, if you would be so kind, please leave. Reinhardt needs his space.”

With a small huff, Jack grabbed his gun off the floor and walked out of the room.

He walked back to his bedroom, putting on casual attire, consisting of a t-shirt, slacks, boots, and his mask for good measure. With a nod, he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, thinking it best to start making breakfast.

As Jack walked through the maze of halls his mind couldn’t help but go back to Reinhardt’s trembling form. He was concerned for the man. They had been friends since the beginning of Overwatch, and seeing the other soldier like that filled him with worry. Last time Reinhardt had nightmares, they hadn’t left him like this. They had shaken him enough to where he asked to sleep in the others’ rooms. But Jack had never seen him like this, and it almost terrified the soldier because of it.

Deep in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed the mechanical footsteps coming around the corner.

With a loud _thunk_ , Jack bumped into Bastion, causing a moan of pain to escape the soldier. He rubbed his head and looked up at the mech, who was apologizing profusely at him.

Bastion made a gesture to touch Jack’s head, as if to check and see if it was ok, but he stopped before touching it and brought it back down to his side.

Jack rubbed his head vigorously. He almost yelled at the mech, but remembered the deal he’d made with Zenyatta. So instead of shouting his usual ‘fuck off’ he held a hand up, causing Bastion to go silent. “It’s ok, Bastion. Just… please… shut up.” That still sounded rude. “You’re making it worse.” He added.

Bastion nodded, giving a tiny apologetic beep.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, each of them trying to look at anything but each other, not to sure what to say. Then Jack cleared his throat.

“Well, bye.” With that he walked off towards the kitchens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter honestly needed to be here, just so you know.
> 
> And yes I know this fic isn't working in grabbing people into my rare pair hell here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT GUYS IM SO SORRY FUCKIN HELL. So I was sick this week so I couldn't get the chapter in completely, and then TESTS and shit and oh my god I'm so sorry.
> 
> HERE IS A NICE LONG GOOD CHAPTER FOR YOU.

It was late afternoon, and Bastion was walking the halls, pedes clanking against the floor. The grass on his frame waved back and forth with each of his steps with the exception of the empty place on his shoulder where Ganymede’s nest used to be.

Other than the mech, the halls were silent, giving of an almost peaceful feeling for him. Everyone was probably resting before dinner, which Bastion never attended. He was never really welcomed, mainly by Jack, nor did he fit in the seats that were left whenever he got there. So instead he usually either watched the sunset in his room or attended to the garden.

However, Zenyatta had told Bastion that he should go to dinner tonight and socialize, also saying that the monk would save him a place. At first the mech had protested, but then the monk had shushed him, telling him that it would be good to get some socialization to get back to his old self after what had happened several nights before.

Bastion had reluctantly complied, leading to him just wandering the base now, waiting for dinner time. While he wandered, he couldn’t help but think of the strange incident he had this morning with Jack. The man hadn’t yelled at him through the entire thing, not even because they had walked into each other, hurting the man’s head in the process. It was confusing at least, and rather disconcerting at most. Why wasn’t Jack yelling at him? Was this a new sort of way to torture Bastion’s feelings? Or was Jack changing his mind about the mech? Either way, it was very concerning, and slightly frightening.

His processor wheeled around another batch of the incident, and this time, as he remembered reaching out to the man, he couldn’t help but feel longing. It was a longing that he had harbored for the soldier a long time. He wanted to make contact with Jack, touch him, but only with the man’s permission. It had almost come to fruition but once again, he had been turned down.

When the memory was played again, Bastion remembered Jack’s eyes. They were filled with pain, like any human would have after conking their head on anything metal. But, his eyes didn’t have that immediate anger that they always had whenever the mech came into his sights. Instead there was an annoyed _hesitance_ , like there was a kind of war going on inside him.

It confused Bastion greatly, but who could he go to for the answer? Zenyatta, maybe? Yes, he decided. He was going to talk to the monk about Jack after dinner.

He turned a corner and heard the ticking of a clock. He looked up at the wall at the old analog. Whenever he came to it, he always wondered how it still worked. The mech cocked his head at it, trying to read the lines. 6:34. Zenyatta had said to be there at 6:45 at the latest, so he decided he should make his way to the mess hall.

Bastion turned around and walked the way he came, turning right instead of left. He strode down the hall, and as he got closer to the mess hall he could hear talking and laughing. People were already there. He better hurry. The mech picked up his pace, and reached the door a minute later. He stood in the doorway for a moment, several people staring at him, still grinning from the conversations they had before he got there.

“Hey, Bastion!” Lucio waved in his direction.

“Hello, my friend! I am glad you could join us!” Reinhardt beckoned the mech into the room, a huge grin on his face. He looked a lot better than what Genji had described that morning.

Bastion looked around the room, mostly everyone was there. He found Zenyatta at the end of the table, a hand beckoning him to sit next to the monk. The mech walked over to the other Omnic and sat down on the bench. He beeped his thank you’s to his friend.

“No need to thank me, Bastion. I am simply glad you could join us.” Zenyatta cocked his head in a way that proposed a smile, placing a hand on his friend’s arm.

Bastion looked around the table again, and realized that Jack sat horizontal him. He stiffened.

Jack seemed as if he was doing his best not to meet eyes with the Omnic, but every couple of seconds he flicked his eyes back at Bastion, his brows furrowed in what seemed to be annoyance.

Zenyatta’s hand squeezed his arm slightly, as best an Omnic could. The monk was trying to ease his tense frame. “Please try to enjoy yourself, my friend.”

 Bastion nodded, cocking his head in the direction of the person sitting in front of him. It was Pharah. To his understanding, she always ate in silence, rarely speaking a word hardly to anyone. However, when she saw him staring, she waved, a small smile crossing her face.

The mech made a happy chirp, waving back before asking how she was doing.

“I am well, thank you, Bastion. Are you alright? After the incident, I haven’t seen you much.” She took a bite of her food, brows furrowed.

Bastion knew Pharah was just trying to make conversation, but he couldn’t help but get the feeling that she was concerned for him. He shrugged his answer.

“Good. We need you in decent shape for our next missions.” She went back to eating.

There was the Pharah he knew, always concerned about missions. However, he didn’t know about any missions any time soon. There were no alerts that he knew of. Maybe it was just the woman being prepared.

Bastion looked around the table, everyone was chatting with select people, and some weren’t talking at all. He could pinpoint the shrill laughter and giggling coming from Junkrat, and the loud boisterous laughter and talking from Reinhardt.

That reminded him, the big man seemed to be looking better and seemed to be having a good time. He watched the group at the other end of the table for a moment before he heard someone say his name.

“Bastion? Could you please pass the salt?” Ana asked him, causing him to come out of his thoughts. He nodded, taking the small shaker in his hand and reaching it out to her.

“Jack? Could you please grab it for me?” The woman looked smug as she glanced at the man next to her, who looked disgruntled.

Jack reached out, grabbing the salt from Bastion, causing their fingers to brush.

It was like fire on a cold winter’s night. Warmth flew up the mech’s circuitry and into his processor, causing a warm feeling in his core. He made a small twittering noise in delight, causing the man whose fingers were barely touching his to freeze.

Bastion quickly took his hand away and put it in his lap, head turned slightly away from Jack. Why had he done that? And whatever had happened must have made Jack feel more negatively towards him, telling from the now obvious agitated look on his face.

            He shouldn’t have come to eat with everyone. He should have just stayed with Ganymede. Now he just made the already horrible relationship he had with Jack worse. Whatever that incident was that morning, it was most likely something negative and it angered the soldier.

            Without warning, Bastion stood up, causing the bench he was on to scoot back a little. Torbjorn fell off and Junkrat dropped his fried chicken. Everyone stared at the mech for a moment as he stood there, and they watched him as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that's alright. Also I forgot to say, my computer doesn't have accept marks so sorry if there are no accents in some of the chatacters' names.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack’s footsteps were the only thing that could be heard in the hallway. They echoed slightly with each step he took. It was after dinner, or after dinner for the soldier. Everyone else was still enjoying themselves in the mess hall, with the exception of Zenyatta, who had presumably gone to meditate or comfort his friend.

            Jack sighed, holding up his hands slightly so he could gaze at them in thought. The one that had touched Bastion still hurt some, though had become more of a tingling sensation. He still couldn’t process what had happened at dinner. He had passed the salt to Bastion, and in the brief moment their hands touched the mech had practically started giggling. It was confusing.

            It was just a simple touch of the fingers, a touch that was really bothering him. _It’s because he’s a fucking murderer_ , he thought to himself, assuming that was the answer.

            Jack frowned at his fingers, before clenching and unclenching his hand, trying to get the tingling sensation out of it.

But why had there been a shock? His mind couldn’t help but go back to the incident like that. He was a detective or sorts in certain instances, at least that’s what Ana had told him. Was it the metal on metal that had shocked him, when Bastion touched the salt shaker? Or was it a sudden surge of energy that just came through the mech’s frame? Maybe it was both? And why had Bastion _giggled_? What the Hell did that _mean_? He grunted in exasperation, shaking his head. Fuck it, he was going to the range.

 

When he got there, he instantly realized he wasn’t alone. Along the far left was Mccree, gun in hand, shooting targets. He wasn’t wearing his battle wear, though his hat was still on his head. Instead of his battle attire he wore jeans and a red and white flannel.

“You come here to shoot your problems away too?” The man didn’t look away from the target, nor stop shooting.

Jack walked over, grabbing one of the spare guns off the rack, a pistol. “Maybe...”

Jesse chuckled, stopping what he was doing to look over at the other man. “What are _you_ trying to shoot away?” He put one of his hands on his hip, the one holding his gun at his side.

“Nothing you’d be interested in.” He got into position in front of one of the targets, one over from Jesse. He raised the gun, and shot. It missed the bullseye.

The cowboy chuckled again. “Not much good with a pistol are ya?” He raised his own gun, shooting at the target and getting a perfect bullseye. When he got no reply from the old soldier, he looked over at him. “Is it Gabe?”

Jack shuddered, causing him to miss the target entirely. He looked around, glaring at Mccree. “No.” Gabriel was long gone, and the man who had replaced him did not concern him in the least. They had been friends in Overwatch, but Gabe had chosen his side after its fall

Jesse raised his hands up in a gesture of defense. “Hey, I was just askin’.”

Jack grunted, shooting at the target again. This time he got it on the rim. He scowled at the red rings fifteen yards away.

“Is it your Omnic problem?” The cowboy shot, getting a bullseye.

Jack missed the target by several feet.

“I’m right aren’t I?” The old soldier could feel Jesse’s gaze on him, but he didn’t turn to meet it. “Ya know Bastion isn’t a bad mech. He’s different from the others. He’s got a conscience, maybe even a soul.” There was a hand on his shoulder. “I know the past few days have shaken ya, but I think you should give him a chance.”

Jack shrugged off the hand, shooting another bullet. It almost hit the center. He heard Jesse sigh from beside him, then footsteps which stopped several feet away. There was a shot, and the target next to his pinwheeled backwards. The other man was still here. It was almost a relief, not being alone.

They finished practicing an hour later. They were laughing at a certain memory of a younger, flamboyant and dorky Reinhardt.

“Remember his flex? That flex dance he did after every victory?” Mccree chuckled, a hand on Jack’s shoulder as they left the range.

“Yeah! The arrogant bastard!” The old soldier laughed loudly, chest heaving with renewed mirth.

The two men walked on until they came to their separate hallways. They stopped, laughing a few more minutes and telling a few more stories. Then they parted ways.

“Cya, Jack!” Jesse waved.

“Night, Jesse.” Jack grinned. He turned away, ready to walk down the hallway, but then Mccree’s voice stopped him.

“Remember what I said! Give Bastion a chance, you might warm up to him. Besides, he likes you.”

Jack pivoted around to face the cowboy, who winked in return before walking away. The soldier stood there for a moment, stock still. Bastion liked him? Even after all that shit he’d been saying to him since he joined? He thought for a moment, what Mccree had said running through his head before shaking it. That wasn’t anything new. Bastion had continually been trying to befriend the soldier since the beginning. Well, that wasn’t going to happen. He would never befriend someone like Bastion, a murderer, a weapon. No matter how much people tried to convince him, he refused to give in. The deal with Zenyatta would stay as it is: keep your hatred to yourself.

            Thinking that, he headed off to his room, hopeful of a full night’s rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short, but Exams have been eating my fingers alive. Also, for the mention of Gabe/Reaper. There might be more of that, although I'm not sure.   
> Also, when I said "he chose his side", I meant Gabe intentionally chose to be with Talon. I headcanon that Jack knows who Reaper is, although he doesn't know the entire story of Talon, so he doesn't know how Gabe came to be there, only that he was there.  
> If you have any questions just ask. Don't be shy ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastion has a little chat with Ganymede. Short chapter but it's cute I swear I just needed to get rid of my writer's block.

**Bastion sat in the garden under the big tree, trying his best to watch the sunrise. He hadn’t recharged last night, thoughts plaguing him throughout the entire night. Every few moments his optic flickered with exhaustion. The mech shook himself, then looked up into the branches of the tree and spotted Ganymede’s nest nestled in the branches above.**

**Ganymede chirped a good morning down at him, flying to perch on his shoulder. She considered his optic, her head tilted, twittering in concern.**

**Bastion shook his head, insisting he wasn’t tired. There was not use telling the bird anything. It’s not like she could help him with his Jack problem.**

**However, a moment later Ganymede was puffing her feathers in annoyance. She wanted to help!**

**The mech simulated a sigh, bringing up a finger to pet the birds small head. He booped her beak, beeping his resigned response.**

**She flapped her wings. It was time for her friend to spill his seeds.**

**Bastion simulated another sigh, giving a small head shake in the process. He told her about what happened in the hallway the other day, then what had happened at dinner. He finished his tale with giving details about how he felt towards the man, and that he wasn’t even sure what to think anymore. Jack’s signals were beginning to confuse him. He knew the man hated him, but he wasn’t sure to what degree or how he was to show it off.**

**The mech slouched heavily against the tree, head down. He had just been making everything worse. Jack would never want to be his friend whatever signals the man was giving him.**

**Ganymede chirps a soft chirp at him, nuzzling her head against the side of his. She twittered assuredly at him, suggesting he talk to Zenyatta about it.**

**Bastion beeped frantically at her, shaking his head. No! He couldn’t do that!**

**Zenyatta would never stop helping him if he told the monk everything he had told Ganymede. If he did everything would end up worse than before. Jack would probably ignore him entirely and pretend he didn’t even exist.**

**The bird twittered at him. Zenyatta wouldn’t make it worse. He would help Bastion, either by helping him overcome whatever the man held over him or by negotiating something with the soldier.**

**The mech firmly shook his head. No, he would not get Zenyatta’s help. He would not make is problems anyone else’s. This was his own issue and he would just have to suffer in silence. It was better than any other option he had.**

**Ganymede puffed up her feathers. Fine. If he wanted it that way then that’s what it would be like. She squinted at him before flying back up to her nest.**

**Bastion watched, then turned away to look back at the sunrise. The sun was almost fully above the hills now, the sky a purple-blue. His optic flickered again, yet like before thoughts entered his mind, keeping him from recharge.**

**The incident at dinner popped into his head, emphasizing the _agitated_ look on the soldier’s face. The mech couldn’t help but feel disgusted with himself. He’d done it again. He’d made it worse. Jack probably _despised_ him now, more than ever. If only he hadn’t _giggled_.**

**If only he wasn’t _him_.**

**His optic flickered again, and this time, without his authority, shut down proceeded it. His frame sat against the tree, hands in his lap and head against his chest. Exhaustion had finally taken him into its grasp.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was alright! I really wanted to write another chapter, but writer's block was killing me, so I wrote this! It still counts as a chapter obviously. I just thought it would be nice for Bastion to have a chat with his smol birb friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack had woken up that morning before the sun had risen and before his mind was ready to process the day. He’d woken up in a state of confusion and sickly guilt without knowing the cause. He’d sat in his room before deciding to get breakfast and go to the recreation room.**

**Now he was pouring himself some cereal, yawns afflicting him. He looked at the clock. He doubted anyone would be up, maybe except for the Omnics.**

**A dull pain went into his chest at the thought of Bastion. The pain was chest tightening and cold.**

**_Last Night._ **

**He stood stock still thinking about the episode at dinner. It had been so unsettling, so unknown to him. He clenched the hand that had touched the mech’s, remembering the shock when they touched.**

**A splattering sound brought him back to himself and his eyes widened. He’d spilled the milk. It was all over the counter and floor now. He quickly cleaned it up before taking his bowl and walking to the rec room across the hall.**

**To his surprise, two people were up: Ana and Tracer.**

**The two looked up from their Chess game, Tracer waving and Ana giving him a smile.**

**“Good morning, Dad!”**

**Jack squinted at Tracer. He would never hear the end of that, ever, even after he died. Ever since he had recruited her she’d been calling him Dad. She was never going to stop.**

**Tracer just grinned at him in turn, looking innocent.**

**The man rolled his eyes before walking over to them. He sat down at the table, beginning to eat his cereal. His eyes wandered over the board.**

**“Ana, you’re about to be in check.” He took another bit of his cereal.**

**Ana turned to look at him, her silver hair glinting at she did so. She crossed her arms glaring at him. “ _I_ know that, but she didn’t.” **

**Tracer looked surprised, eyes flitting all over the board. “Where?! I don’t see that!”**

**Jack smiled, looking at Ana, his eyes twinkling.**

**The woman scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Fine!” He gestured to the board. “Help her for all I care!”**

**The soldier grinned at her, pointing to the board to where Tracer could get Ana in check.**

**The girl gave a little gasp. “I didn’t even _see_ that! Thanks, love!” She moved the piece accordingly. “Check!!”**

**Ana instantly moved her bishop. “Checkmate.” She was smirking**

**Tracer threw her hands up. “Again!” She glared at Jack. “You told me to do that! You made me lose!”**

**Jack shook his head. “I gave you a suggestion. You took it.” He took several bites of cereal.**

**The girl sighed. “Alright. Fine. But that’s all I’m playin’ for today. I’ll see you two later.” She stood up and walked out into the hallways.**

**Once they were alone, Ana chuckled. “You didn’t know I would do that did you?”**

**The man stared at her. “Nope. I did not expect that. Were you waiting for her to notice that move?”**

**The woman shook her head. “No. I was waiting for someone like you to point it out!”**

**Jack chuckled. “Alright, alright. You proved yourself to be better than both Tracer and myself at Chess in the same five minutes. Don’t you think you should take a break?”**

**“Never. I’m too old to take breaks, Jack. Life is short. I have to prove myself all the way through it.” The sniper winked at him.**

**The soldier rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I get it.” He took several more bites of his cereal, silence descending over the two. Jack ate his breakfast and Ana sat there, a thoughtful look on her face.**

**After about five minutes she spoke. “How did it make you feel?”**

**Jack rose a brow at the woman, taking another bite of cereal rather than asking what she meant.**

**“What happened last night at dinner. Something happened between you and Bastion and I would like to know what it was and how it made you feel.” She looked at him intently, looking into his eyes like she was trying to get whatever truth she thought existed in his soul.**

**The man scowled at her. “Nothing.” He denied.**

**Ana furrowed her brows at him, giving him a look that told him to tell the truth. “Come on now, Jack. _Something_ happened and I what to know how it affected you.”**

**“You mean you want to know what it did to me? You want to know if I changed my mind about Bastion? All because he fucking _laughed_ when some weird shock shit shocked me? -“ Before he could say anything more Ana interrupted.**

**“So _that’s_ what that was.” She crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. She was listening now.**

**“ _Yes, that’s what that was._ I fucking got shocked and the shit just giggled like it was a joke….” Jack leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes and the bridge of his nose.**

**“…But you aren’t sure…. Are you?” Ana’s voice was hesitant, as if she was talking to a distressed _child_.**

**“What do you mean, I’m not sure!?” The soldier lashed out, his voice revealing his mixture of emotions.**

**“You aren’t sure he was even laughing _at_ you.”**

**The man nodded, leaning forward and laying his head in his hands. “ _No_ … _No I’m not_.”**

**“Good.” He heard Ana get up and walk to the doorway. He sat up straight at turned.**

**“Good??” He asked.**

**“Good. You’re beginning to change your mind about Bastion. He’s a good mech. All he wants is to know you.” With that she left.**

**Jack turned, giving a strangled yell and a loud swear. “GODDAMMIT!!” That’s it. He needed a break from this shit. He was going out.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens my dudes. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's good, even if it's not your taste in ship :)


End file.
